1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a stack package including a plurality of semiconductor chips having an output driver coupled with an output pad and a pad for supplying a power to the output driver, and a system-in-package including the stack package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electronics industry, demands for ultra-compact semiconductor memories with large data storage capacity is increasing with the development of lighter, smaller, faster, and higher performance multi-functional mobile products. In general, there are two solutions to the demand for large-capacity semiconductor memories. One is to increase the integration degree of semiconductor memory chips included in the semiconductor memories, and the other is to assemble multiple semiconductor memory chips into a single semiconductor package. It takes a lot of effort, money, and time to increase the Integration degree of semiconductor memory chips. In contrast, large capacity semiconductor memories may be realized by simply changing how the semiconductor memory chips are assembled. That is, combining multiple memories into a single semiconductor package. This method has many advantages in terms of production cost and development time and effort. Accordingly, the Multi-Chip Package (MCP) technique for mounting and assembling a plurality of semiconductor memory chips into a single semiconductor package is widely used to improve the data storage capacity of semiconductor memories.
A multi-chip package may be fabricated using diverse methods. For example, stack packages fabricated by vertically stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips have been widely used because the stack package technique has advantages of low fabrication cost and suitability for mass production.
In general, the stack packages are formed of one or more semiconductor chips. Since the stack packages are limited by a certain number package pins, input/output pads of the semiconductor chips have to be coupled with the same input/output channel.
When the number of semiconductor chips stacked in a single stack package increases, parasitic capacitance of package pins also increases. This parasitic capacitance may hinder the high-speed operation of input/output pads operating at a high speed.